A Day With Sempai
by xMangekyoux
Summary: While all of the other Akatsuki members are away on missions, Deidara is forced to babysit Tobi to much of his dislike. Can Deidara keep his sanity and last through the whole day without killing his teammate? One Shot.


**Word Count:** 1063 Words.

**Story Title:** A Day with Sempai.

**Summary: **While all of the other Akatsuki members are away on missions, Deidara is forced to baby-sit Tobi to much of his dislike. Can Deidara keep his sanity and last through the whole day without killing his teammate?

**Pairing:** None.

**Warning:** None.

**Disclaimer:** By any means, Naruto belongs to the genius Masashi Kishimoto – not me. I, however, know this story that I've written for your entertainment.

**Author Notes: **Haha – seeing how my last story, "The Flower of the Akatsuki" got such good reviews and I doodled up the cutest Chibi Tobi which gave me ideas. I thought I'd bring you yet another sweet and adorable story. Not so sweet and adorable that it kills. No, this isn't a Deidara x Tobi pairing. The story is centered on their strained friendship. (: I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Today wasn't one of Deidara's lucky days … he was going to kill Leader-san when he had returned – of course, the Leader decided to assign everyone missions and leaving Deidara in charge of Tobi. Erk, this had to be some kind of joke? It had to be some silly joke between the others and the Leader. Matter of fact, he was going to kill them all once he got the chance. Everything about Tobi got on his nerves – he was completely childish. He always was clinging to him every moment … eager to do everything, and a complete klutz. What did the Leader and Zetsu see in the fool before he took the place of Sasori-Dannna? He had no idea.

Deidara stalked through the Akatsuki base - fists clenched, face scrunched up in anger, brow twitching. "I'm going to kill them… I'm really going to kill them, un." He growled, baring his teeth. He was lucky so far, he hadn't seen any sign of Tobi since the Leader and others left not too long ago. He thought long and hard about what he was going to do to the masked _child _once he decided to annoy him … hm, maybe he would tie him up perhaps.  
Deidara chuckled to himself as he entered the rather small living room area of the base and collapsed, sighing deeply. Okay, maybe this was going to be easy. He spoke too soon.

"Deidara-Sempai!" Tobi squealed happily, seemingly coming from no where and tackling the blonde off of the couch, holding onto him tightly. Deidara let out a growl in annoyance, trying to squirm from the young man's grip. No luck. "What do you want, un?!" He shouted, shoving him off of him and rose up from the ground, smoothing out his black shirt.

Tobi sat on the ground, staring up at his partner through the one eye hole of his orange mask and twiddling his thumbs for a moment. "Um, well, Sempai – Tobi's boredddd." He said, childishly as he scratched the back of his head. Deidara sighed, his eyebrow twitched slightly as he plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what do you _**want**_ me to do about that, un?" He answered rudely.

Tobi seemed to stare into space for a moment, silently, until Deidara snapped his fingers loudly, snapping the young man out of his daze. "Oh, oh, oh! I know, Sempai! Tobi knows!" He blurted out. Deidara simply stared at him "Then spill it!" look on his face. "Let's play a game!" He squealed happily, clapping his gloved palms together.  
Deidara sighed at the silly answer – he **didn't** play _games_. "Whatever keeps you happy. As long as you promise to leave me alone when we're done … I almost hate to answer, but, what are we going to play, un?" Deidara answered, boredly picking at his finger-nail polish that all Akatsuki members wore.

Tobi let out a little silly giggle in laughter as he jumped up as hyper as can be. "Tea-Party!" He yelled, making Deidara sit up and glare daggers at him. Tobi stopped, tilting his head to the side as he looked at Deidara, confused. "What, Deidara-Sempai? Tobi's not a good boy?" He questioned.  
"There is no way in the world I'm playing **TEA-PARTY** with you. That's completely idiotic. Why don't you play with your dolls with that Flower-chick, instead." Deidara snapped, shaking his head, his blonde hair flopping around as he did.

Tobi was silent as he just sat there on the ground, looking up at his Sempai. He made a sudden sniffling sound from beneath his mask. He trembled slightly before he suddenly began to sob. "Dei – Deidara-Sempai doesn't like Tobi!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, hiccupping slightly after his sudden sentence. Deidara twitched slightly, almost feeling bad as he watched the boy sob.

"Errr, Tobi – I'm sorry. Look … I'll play with you. Just don't tell the others about this. You gotta promise, 'kay, un?" Deidara said, slowly getting up from the couch and kneeling infront of Tobi, blinking. As soon as Deidara said he would play, Tobi suddenly stopped crying and laughed a bit. "OKAY, Tobi promises! Now, let's go!" Tobi said, jumping up and grabbing Deidara by his wrist, practically dragging him through the living room and in the direction of their bedroom.

-**About Three Hours Later**-  
Deidara was going to be mortified for life after this – even if Tobi cried and pleaded for him to play another _**game **_with him. Deidara wasn't going to. Deidara sat there, glaring at Tobi the whole time as his brow twitched. He wanted to kill him so bad. There Deidara was playing the part of Lady Deidara – Tobi forced him to dress the part. He wore a horrible pink dress that he had no idea where Tobi found, his hair was left out and he wore make-up which was even worst. Yup, he was going to murder Tobi when this was done.  
Tobi grinned underneath his mask as he held out a tea-pot toward Deidara who gritted his teeth. "Does Lady Deidara want more tea?" He asked, tilting his head. Deidara huffed a sigh as he held out his tea-cup relentantly toward Tobi whom poured more tea into it.

"Yes, _**Lady Deidara**_ would like more tea." He mumbled. Tobi hummed a small tune happily as he played with the small bird plush he held. Deidara watched him, taking a sip of the tea boredly. Tobi probably wasn't the brightest guy ever, but Deidara just learned that he was probably the only member that wasn't out to pick on him about how much he looked like a woman and how his art was rather girly. Tobi annoyed him just to get him to accept him. Maybe he could accept him and they could become friends.

Deidara's train of thought was broken was he had the bedroom open – there was an eruption of laughter all of the sudden. Deidara looked horrid as he turned to see the whole team standing in the door-way. "Aww, look – it's Lady Deidara! Isn't that cute!" Hidan crackled. Deidara's brow twitched as he watched the gang laugh loudly. "This isn't what it looks like!" He protested. They continued to laugh. He was not going to be able to leave this done ever. Poor _**Lady**_ Deidara.


End file.
